


Habituation

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-23
Updated: 2008-04-23
Packaged: 2018-02-07 12:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1898859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Habituation

Title: Habituation  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: G  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/profile)[**snarry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/)'s challenge: #106: Word of the day (April 23 2008: Ubiquitous)  
Warning(s): None  
A/N: For someone who wasn't sure she could do this prompt, I certainly wrote enough. ;)  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Habituation

~

At first, Severus thought nothing of Potter’s constant presence. St. Mungo’s was a public place, and Genevra was a Trainee Healer.

But after weeks of Potter’s loitering, Severus began to wonder. Potter hadn’t even been this ubiquitous as a student.

“What are you plotting?” he finally snapped one day.

At Potter’s smile, Severus grew nervous. “Getting you used to me,” was the surprising answer.

“What?”

Potter grasped his arm, and Severus found himself transfixed. “First to my presence, then to my touch,” Potter said.

“Miss Weasley?” Severus managed.

“Is with Neville.”

Habituation to Potter’s touch wasn’t so bad, Severus discovered.

~


End file.
